


Local teenager loves his friends and especially his brother

by batsbatsbatsbats



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Brothers, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Found Family, Good Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), IRL Fic, Nicknames, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Overthinking, Pet Names, Platonic Cuddling, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sewing, Siblings, Soft TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Wilbur Soot, Therapy mentioned, TommyInnit loves his older brother, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), theyre siblings your honor, tommyinnit loves his friends, wilbur soot loves his younger brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsbatsbatsbats/pseuds/batsbatsbatsbats
Summary: Tommy needed to pick a new hobby to master. So he learned how to sew. Which lead to him making Wilbur and Dream stuffed animals. Nervously with his heart on his sleeve he ships them out. Both gifts were well revived and loved. So loved that his older brother decided to make a surprise visit.(( stuffed animals= plushies ))
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 38
Kudos: 448





	Local teenager loves his friends and especially his brother

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at 4:30 AM in one go. So I’m really sorry if this sucks. But I needed to write this. Hope you guys like it !

‘Get more healthy coping mechanisms and try to find a new hobby’ his therapist said. ‘It’ll be good for you and maybe you’ll have fun’ they said. Which Tommy thought was absolute bullshit. He already had baking and playing his instruments. But apparently he needed to ‘expand his horizons’ or whatever the fuck they said. 

So here he was learning how to sew and oh was it was hell. He almost gave up in the beginning but when he told his therapist that they told him ‘not everybody is good at it’. So he resolved to be the best at sewing out of fucking spite. Which is why he’s been learning how to make stuffed animals for the past three weeks. Three extremely long weeks filled with staying up late, bandaid covered fingers from where he jabbed himself, and an army of reject animals. 

Tommy couldn’t tell you why he decided why he chose to learn to sew. There were other things on the list of things he was told to try. Well he could tell you why but it’s fucking embarrassing in his option. When he saw ‘sewing’ on the list he immediately thought “oh I could make things for my friends”. Which he would never let Wilbur know or else the man would awe at him for hours. 

After three weeks of pure hell and practicing nonstop he could safely say he’s practically a fucking expert now. His mom tried to give him tips but she kept laughing at him whenever he got frustrated and started swearing at the stuffed animals. So he only went to her if he absolutely needed help. Which he didn’t anymore, thank fuck for that. 

Now however he was stuck in a very strange situation. He had to pick which of his friends got their animal first. Normally he would say ‘fuck it ‘ and pick Tubbo but he wanted the first to be special. Despite him sounding fucking sappy he wanted his friends to actually like their gifts. 

Tommy mentally spent two days narrowing down the list of people to three.The only three that were left was Philza,Wilbur, and Dream. Three people who help him daily and have helped him get where he is today. Rolling his eyes at his own sappy thought process he raised his left hand to his mouth to bite his nails anxiously. He fucking hated how indecisive he was. The ping of a recent message got his attention.

Dream messaged him asking if he wanted to call later and just hang out. Tommy blinked and paused his nail biting. Dream and him have gotten significantly closer as of late. Tommy sometimes thinks of him in an almost brotherly light. Not that he was trying to replace Wilbur or something. While sending his message of ‘fuck yeah you green bastard’ he made up his mind. He’s going to send Wilbur and Dream’s first. 

So with his decision made he started Dreams first. Since the man lived so far away the sooner he made it and sent it out the better. Tommy decided to make a stuffed animal cat that looked exactly like Patches. Hopefully the man wouldn’t laugh at him over this. Which was fucking extremely unlikely since the man was ridiculously kind.

It took two days, and hours of working nonstop to get the cat done. But it was absolutely fucking worth it in his opinion.The cat was medium sized, decently stuffed, and even had a little collar with the mans smiley face mask on it. As soon as he finished sewing on the tail he started to stitch ‘From Tommy’ on the bottom of the cats left paw. 

After inspecting it for a bit he nodded to himself and decided it was fucking perfect. So he ran through his house, stuffed cat in hand, to find shipping materials. After finding them in his garage he bubble wrapped the cat and shoved it in a box. Along with a little sincere note thanking the man for everything he wrote earlier. 

Once he tapped the box shut he slapped hundreds of stickers on the outside to give it the good ol Tommy flare. Gently he pressed the stamp down and put it on the counter for his dad to mail. As soon as he got to his room he collapsed into bed. By tomorrow the cat would be on its way. After two days of very little sleep Tommy fell asleep quickly that night. 

While in the weeks of waiting for the cat to arrive to its final destination he made Wilbur’s gift. A dark blue orca with huge fins and a floppy tail. This one took longer to make and was a pleasant distraction from his building anxiety. Tommy was extremely pleased with how this came out. He decided to stitch ‘Love, Tommy’ instead of ‘from’ on this one. 

Tommy packaged it all up the same way he did with the cat. Except the note to Wilbur was significantly more sappier than the one he wrote to Dream. Which was to be expected in all honesty. Quickly checking the tracker app on his phone he decided that if he shipped Wilbur’s today then both gifts will arrive around the same time.

In less than twenty minutes both animals were sent out. Now was when he felt the anxiety he spent weeks ignoring hit him all at once. Tommy breathed in shakily and went to go lay down in his bed. They were on route and all he could do was wait. Which sucked since Tommy was fucking impatient. 

He elected to try and ignore any reminders that his gifts were sent out. Both should be arriving in the span of two days. Tommy went to bed that night exhausted. He slept well into the afternoon and would have slept longer if his phone wasn’t blowing up. 

Squinting his tired eyes at his phone he read some of his notifications. Twitter, discord, missed discord calls, and missed phone calls from both Dream and Wilbur. With a nervous breath he decided to called Dream first. 

Dream answered after two rings and before Tommy could apologize for not answering sooner the green man said “I absolutely fucking love it. Seriously thank you Tommy,” sounding both extremely honest and happy. 

Tommy shakily exhaled and said,” thank fuck,” he ran his hands through his hair before adding ,”I’m glad you like it big man.”

Dream said almost immediately said,”It’s adorable and I don’t know if you saw any of the chats yet but me and Wilbur have been bragging about them all morning. Seriously I love it Tommy .”

Tommy and Dream chatted for a few minutes before Tommy decided to excuse himself and try to hit up Wilbur. 

Before he hung up Tommy asked ,” so you like it ? Do you think Wilbur likes his ?,” in a soft unsure voice. 

Dream hummed out,” Seriously this is one of my new favorite things I own. I’m incredibly impressed by this,” with a quick snort he added,” trust me Wilbur absolutely loved his. Dont worry about it.”

After thanking Dream and getting thanked himself he hung up. Tommy ruffled his hair and decided to go downstairs for breakfast while trying to reach Wilbur. As he walked down the stairs he clicked the call button. As soon as he reached the bottom step he heard ringing from the kitchen. Following the noise his phone said call accepted. Looking up he saw Wilbur sitting in the kitchen holding his phone.

The moment they locked eyes Wilbur hung up and rushed over to pull Tommy into a bone crushing hug. Tommy quickly dropped his phone on the counter to be able to hug back. He melted into his big brothers warm embrace. After a few minutes Wilbur pulled back and cupped Tommy’s face in his hands. 

In the background where Wilbur was sitting at the table he saw the orca. Focusing on Wilbur he saw that his eyes were red behind his glasses and his nose was tinted red too. Tommy straightened up and his smile quirked downwards. But before he could even try to apologize Wilbur spoke. 

“Tommy thank you,” Wilbur said in his stupidly deep voice,” seriously I love it so much.”

Tommy swallowed and looked up through his bangs as he asked nervously,”so you don’t hate it ?.”

Wilbur’s eyebrows furrowed and when he spoke his confusion was evident,”no? Tommy where do you get that idea from? Seriously I love your present so much.”

Tommy leant into Wilbur’s hands slightly. He could practically feel the loud ‘awe’ that Wilbur was holding back. After a few seconds of silence Tommy decided to man up and stop being a pussy. 

“It’s just you look upset,”Tommy said slowly,” and I don’t want my gift being the reason why you cried.”

Wilbur tilted his head back and laughed. His deep chuckles made some of the tension vanish. Before Tommy could even start to spiral Wilbur started talking.

“Sorry for laughing it’s just that you’ve got it all wrong bubba,” Wilbur briefly paused to brush Tommy’s bangs out of his eyes,” I didn’t cry because I was upset. Quite the opposite really.”

Tommy’s brain did a record scratch and he breathed out a very relieved,”oh.”

Wilbur snorted and messed with Tommy’s hair even more. Eyes crinkling fondly when his brother leant upwards at the feeling.

“Yeah oh,” Wilbur said amusement laced in his tone. 

With a few final ruffles of Tommy’s hair Wilbur dropped his hands and lead Tommy to the table. Where a bagel was sitting there waiting for him. After eating Wilbur grabbed a small bag and his orca before leading Tommy to the living room. 

As soon as they were both seated Wilbur handed him the bag he carried.Tommy tilted his head in confusion as he held it in his hands. Looking up at Wilbur he playfully scowled when the man awed out loud at him. 

“Don’t awe at me asshole what’s in the bag,”Tommy said before lightly shoving his brother. 

Wilbur rolled his eyes before his smile softened,” why don’t you open it and find out then gremlin ?”

Rolling his eyes Tommy opened it only to freeze in confusion. Pushing the bag to the side he pulled out a strawberry cow stuffed animal. He looked up at Wilbur confused and felt blinded by a series of flashes . Quickly blinking dots out of his vision he scowled at Wilbur less playfully this time.

“Sorry sorry. I couldn’t resist the opportunity. You looked really cute bubs,” Wilbur teased before smiling dopily at the sight of his brother. 

Tommy sat dressed in his pajamas with his blonde hair all poofed up and slightly curly from sleeping. His eyes and hair looked to be glowing from light behind him. In his arms he held a stuffed strawberry cow gently. So you could clearly see why Wilbur needed pictures. 

Sighing dramatically Wilbur said smile audible in his voice,” you didn’t even notice the best part. Look at the bottom of the left foot.”

Tommy did and he inhaled sharply.Stitched in sloppily sewn letters were ,”Love, Wilby”. Tommy ignored the tears in his eyes as he held the cow to his chest and looked up at Wilbur. 

“I’m not as good at sewing as you obviously,” Wilbur said in good humor ,”but I just knew I had to give you something as equally touching.”

Wilbur’s own wet eyes locked with Tommy’s moist blue ones. With one hand he grabbed his orca and put it in his lap. With the other hand he moved Tommy’s hair out of his face before resting it on his cheek.

“I was so confused when I saw I had a package this morning. Then I took one look at the box absolutely covered in stickers and just knew it was from you,” Wilbur paused to laugh fondly.

Stroking his baby brothers cheek he continued,” I was so surprised when I opened it. The moment I read your letter I knew I had to see you. I love your gift so much sunshine.”

Tommy positively melted at the nickname and leant into Wilbur’s hand. He slightly glared at the man as if daring him to point it out. But Wilbur’s smile just grew.

“I did cry at your letter yes. But only because I was happy,”Wilbur said before moving his hand to stroke soothing circles. 

“You have the ability to make people incredibly happy out of absolutely nowhere. It’s insane,” exhaling fondly he went on,” I had this cow already and was going to give it to you the next time I saw you. But I decided that today would be better since you beat me to the punch.”

Wilbur with one final stroke let his hand drop. He cradled the orca to his chest and watched in amusement as Tommy mirrored him. With a heart bursting full of love he watched as Tommy rested his chin on the cows head and stared at him. 

He reassured himself mentally that he would take so many more photos later as he continued talking,” I opened your gift around 10 and soon after I called your parents and asked if I could drop by. Turns out they were going to have a date night so I offered to watch you. They agreed that I could stay until Sunday night and turned their date night into a weekend getaway.”

Pausing he noticed how Tommy perked up and looked incredibly excited. Wilbur melted even more somehow at the site of his adorable little brother. 

“We have all weekend to hang out,”Wilbur smiled at Tommy eyes crinkling ,”now how about we watch a movie since you’re still half asleep?,”Wilbur proposed. 

Tommy nodded as he felt the adrenaline and excitement leave making him slightly tired. Wordlessly as soon as Wilbur cued UP on the tv he grabbed Tommy and pulled him over. Tommy tucked his head under Wilburs chin and curled inwards. Wilbur settled the light blanket that was on the couch over them. 

And so the two brothers tried to watch UP, they didn’t even get halfway in before they both fell asleep. Later they would bake cookies chaotically, play just dance violently, and Wilbur would show Tommy how much he and Dream gushed over their gifts online,much to the boys embarrassment.

But for now they rested with smiles on their face, intertwined peacefully with two stuffed animals resting side by side.


End file.
